


Ambush!

by Silvered_Fox



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Happy Hungry Bunch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvered_Fox/pseuds/Silvered_Fox
Summary: A walk through the snowy hills takes an unexpected turn. A Yona Secret Santa gift!





	Ambush!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MurkyMuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurkyMuse/gifts).



> Happy Holidays MurkyMuse! I hope you like it! It was a lot of fun to write! Also Happy New Year!

The day had been like any other before it. A steady trek through the countryside, goal in hand and the obstacle of the weather being the hindrance it was but unlike most other days, this afternoon was broken by the loud THUD of something hitting the back of an object.

An object that started swearing as soon as it felt the cold, compact snowball hit the small of his back with painful accuracy.

"Hey!" The giggling and fast moving blur of red gave the culprit away. "Oh no you don't!" There was no way Hak was going to let such a challenge go. He hadn't seen Yona this animated in ages, and before he knew it he was getting swept up in memories. Ducking behind a boulder and pulling a bewildered Kija down with him he started shoving snow into the white dragon's confused hands.

"Hey! Be useful and help me make these" He chanced a glance back to see where his target was hiding herself. He balled up a few pieces of his arsenal and kept glancing out towards the woods around when he realized his partner was not actually doing anything. He was staring at the snow in confusion and Yona would probably be already roping the others onto her side.

"Of all the - what are you doing?" Kija blinked at the growing mound of snowballs. "Are we under attack? What on earth are YOU doing?"

It hadn't occurred to him that Kija might have no idea what a snowball fight was.

In another location Yun was having a similar but much more efficient discussion with Shin-ah. "So you make balls of snow like this" He demonstrated "and then you throw them at each other. The one who lasts longest wins." He explained, curious what sides each of the rest of the party would take. He'd gone immediately to the blue dragon when he saw the fight breaking out, planning to band together with his pick of the strongest of the bunch. If he could figure out where Jaeha had gone they would have eyes and mobility but he'd disappeared when the first ball went flying.

"You can see through to where everyone is so you'll have the best aim. Ball up these and point me in the right directions." Yun reached down to throw one of the prepared snowballs and paused as a tail dropped down alongside it. Plucking Ao up and setting her on a rock next to him he admonished her to stay out of the way so she didn't get thrown with the snow. "It's ok if you want to help but you're a squirrel and you're small so try and just stay up here"

He received a Pukyuu in response. Whether it was an agreeing reply or not he had no clue.

Yona had ducked behind a bunch of trees and was fighting down the urge to giggle. The look on Hak's face when he realized she'd lobbed that snowball at him was almost as good as the feeling of realizing how much her accuracy had improved.

Rolling a stockpile of ammo to wield while a flash of blond came to join her. "Zeno came to help the Little Miss!" He reached out to pass her a completed snowball when snow started to rain down from the sky.

Back where Hak and Kija were a green blur zipped down to join them a second after an "OMPH" rang out from where Hak had last seen Yona running.

"I'm guessing you decided to be on our team then?" Hak's grin was almost feral as he recalculated their chances. He hadn't seen the rest and Kija looked confused but should figure it out soon enough, but with Jaeha they had the skies.

There was a moment of silence after the outburst from Yona, and then Zeno stood to lob a retaliating volly towards Hak's general direction.

A flurry of snowballs from three sides and above began as Shin-ah pointed towards who was where for Yun to take aim while continuing to grow their stockpile and Ao nibbled on a stick, Jaeha bounced between tree branches shaking the snow off of them onto the targets below making them need to keep moving from their cover and snowball stocks, and it descended into all about chaos.

Everyone stopped at around the same time, snow covered and breathless but all of their faces were bright and laughing. In the end no one was really sure who won, other than all of them and as Yun started dragging them all one at a time to their early campsite. He got a fire roaring as fast as he could grumbling about idiot dragons and the cold, even though he was smiling the whole time and had just as much fun as the rest of them and soon they were all shaken off (they all had the snow shaken off of them) and were warming up under their blankets with some warm soup courtosy of Yun.

"Thank you mom!" He just grumbled since he hadn't been able to kick them of that habit yet and took off for some more wood. Yona volunteered to help kicking of offers of help from Kija, and a wordless nod from Shin-ah but she told them firmly to sit down and eat more. "I want to stretch a bit! It's ok! we'll be right back."

She got just far away enough that she was sure it would only be her and Yun before sighing. "Thanks for helping me today Yun!" Picking the dryest looking pieces of wood she could as they went. "I wanted to do do more but if they could have had just a bit of fun that is good right?"

Yun was picking up wood of his own and some back up kindling neither of them realizing they were being trailed in the background. "It was a good idea. You saw how much fun everyone had. Preparing some soup ingredients, and making sure we had a campsite nearby was no trouble at all. Besides" He looked to the side. "I had fun too." Her arms were full of wood or she would have thrown her arms around Yun right then. The most she could do was bump her shoulder against his in thanks for plotting with her and the two continued gathering their load of wood for the moment.

The shadow that had been watching over them slipped away as they returned, he realized his Princess had planned the snowball fight out just to cheer up the whole group brought a grin to Hak's face that he chose not to explain when Kija tried asking him why he was so happy. He'd rather let them think it was just the fun of the fight.


End file.
